


Nothing Unusual

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-30
Updated: 2007-04-30
Packaged: 2019-01-19 20:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Just a regular life-changing night.





	Nothing Unusual

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

A/N: I must really not want to do my work tonight. Blame Sufjan.

 

It must have been the moonlight that night. Or maybe it was simply that he had stopped pursuing me this year. Maybe it was all the time we spent together as Heads. Most likely, though, it was that bottle of Firewhiskey. I'd uncharacteristically stolen it from him, and he was mad.

 

Whatever the reason, James Potter looked downright irresistible. His hair was messy, as usual. His eyes were hazel, which was nothing new. But those eyes were so bright right now, even though that was from anger. He was yelling at me, and all I could think of was the way the moonlight flashed against his white teeth and made shadows along his jawline.

 

His jawline.

 

His lips had stopped moving. He was waiting for my response, but I had long since lost the words he was saying; I was busy listening to his voice. The richness of it had had me shivering, but maybe that was the chill in the air on the balcony. 

 

I ached to hear his voice again, but I had no idea what response was expected of me.   


 

Instead, I decided to fill another desire of mine. I leaned into him and bit his lip. His rosy red lip. He was obviously shocked by my action, but that intrigued me all the more.   


 

So we continued. Leaning against the castle wall, kissing. With the stars twinkling in the sky above us. With the stars twinkling in his eyes in front of me. 

 

"I'll have to let you steal my Firewhiskey more often," he chuckled. 

 

I sighed and leaned back in for more. 


End file.
